The Titan Nightmare
by TheUltimateFangirlOfFangirling
Summary: Starting with Wendy and Lucy, Fairy Tail members begin to slowly fall into the world of Titans. Even though they've joined with the strongest of the corps, everyone lives in danger. One death may lead to another in this lasting race for survival. Rated M for Violence, Language, and general heart-crushing despair. (Genres: Action, Adventure, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance)
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, for this fanfiction we're going to leave off at the end of season 1 of Shingeki no Kyojin (the anime). As for the Fairy Tail part, its a new ending for the Tenrou Island arc. :P**

**Rated T for Violence and Language **

**Note: Levi is age 23 at the beginning of this story (for my own special purposes)**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**I love both Fairy Tail and Shingeki no Kyojin, but sadly I own neither.**

Lucy POV

I was falling in vague colors of purple and black, as I had been for the past five minutes. The last thing I could remember was all of us holding hands as Acnologia loomed above us. Was I dead? Did the dark dragon kill us all? The thoughts bounced around as a heavy feeling of anxiety dropped onto my chest. Was I going to spin in this dark swirl of colors indefinitely?

*CRASH*

There was blood everywhere. I looked down to see that it was likely all my own. A shard of glass was sticking a few inches out of my waist. I tried to get into a sitting position, but as soon as I lifted my chest a severe pain hit my waist and surprisingly, my shoulder. I looked left to reassess my situation. There was a deep cut in my shoulder; white could be seen through the streaming blood. Besides my two incredibly painful, and possibly fatal wounds, I had only acquired a few gashes and other small scratches.

The sharp glass sticking out of my side was pinning me to the ground. This was going to hurt like hell, but if I wanted to live, I needed to be able to move now. I let out a bloodcurdling scream as my hand shakily removed the large obstruction in my side. There were black spots in my vision as I collapsed on my back and looked up into the sky. It was a beautiful orange and pink; a hint of sunlight was streaming over a towering structure.

As the shock of what just happened finally reached my screaming mind, I shot to my feet despite my poor condition and surveyed the damage. I had landed on top of a small shack; one that had instantly broken when I landed on it. As I struggled to gain my breath, I reached absentmindedly for the companions I kept on my hip. When my hand didn't brush against the familiar metallic keys, I began choking on my own blood with hyperventilation. I limped outside frantically to fall against the nearest tree gasping for breath.

The ground had started shaking. My crying heart stood still as my eyes fell upon the form of monster that almost looked human, besides his towering height of over fifteen meters. As he lumbered awkwardly over to me, I could see blood dripping from his lips, and a dismembered leg sticking from the corner of his mouth.

Alone. I was alone in an unknown place with an unknown monster about to end my life. My fate was standing in front of me. "Lucky Lucy. Ha, what a joke." Warm memories of my friends entered my mind as I succumbed to the pain. I could feel my nearly lifeless body being lifted by a large, clumsy hand before the darkness took over me.

~~~5 minutes earlier~~~

"Eren! Mikasa! We've got another one!" Hanji raised her binoculars to look at the abnormal aura of purple hovering in the sky.

"What the hell? Another one? Where is this one opening?" Eren asked, clearly irritated.

"Oh shit."

"Where is this one opening, Hanji?" Mikasa asked as she readied her gear.

"Um, this one opened inside wall Maria." Eren and Mikasa's eyes opened wide.

"Where?! Whoever it is could be killed in minutes!" Eren demanded the information.

"They fell very close. Just over the wall"

Mikasa and Eren nodded before sprinting off towards the the towing structures. The two siblings raced past the other guards in the courtyard.

"Where the hell are they off to in such a hurry?" Jean asked.

"Hey Hanji! What's going on?" Connie asked the distressed scientist loudly.

"Another person dropped about a minute ago."

Jean gave her an incredulous look of disbelief. "Again? If this is anything like the first one, why are we in such a hurry?"

Hanji gave a cold stare to Jean. "Our new guest dropped inside wall Maria you dumb shit."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?!" Jean and Connie ran after the other two before they could become the torture subjects of Hanji.

They soon caught up to Mikasa and Eren when they saw them overlooking the titan filled zone with expressions of stone.

"Eren! Mikasa! Why aren't you guys going in?" Connie asked with heavy breaths.

"We haven't found our mystery person yet." Mikasa snapped back as her eyes didn't move from the abandoned town.

"Why the hell are we looking for this person anyway? Just because the last one who came through seemed innocent enough doesn't mean that this o-" Jean was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream coming from the abandoned area below.

"Woah, so its another chick?" Connie asked in a delayed manner.

"She's in trouble. We need to go in now." Eren jumped off the wall with Mikasa and the others following close behind. The team of trained killers moved swiftly through the houses and rubble. When they suddenly reached a clearing, they looked in alarm at the blonde girl being lifted up to a titan's mouth. They were too far away. All they could do was watch as the girl was pushed into the titan's sickening jaws.

Suddenly a blur flew by the group of cadets and they could hear a swift *slash* as the blur destroyed the titan before it could eat its prize. The unconscious girl fell from the dead creature's jaws, and into the arms of the awaiting Commander Levi.

"You miserable excuses for titan slayers were just about to let this innocent girl die. I might have to send word that you all need to be retrained." The snarl on Levi's face was not unexpected.

"You're right, we should have gotten here faster. We only found her here because she screamed." Mikasa answered reasonably before Eren could say something he would later regret.

"She's hurt!" Connie pointed out. Levi looked down at the girl in his arms and examined the that wounds that were openly bleeding on him. After about half a minute, the emotionless commander suddenly looked up.

"Make sure the area is clear. The bleeding needs to be stopped immediately or she will die." Not waiting for a response, Levi trained his eyes on the girl as he gently placed her on the grass. The savior then turned his head to glare at his unmoving comrades, their eyes fairly wide, for what reason he did not know. The rookies understood the message in his glare and darted away on their maneuvering devices to check for titans.

Levi ripped off part of his cloak and wrapped it tightly around the blonde's limp body and shoulder. After stopping the bleeding, he picked her up carefully and glided up to the top of the wall.

"Levi's signaling! We're good to go!" Jean yelled to his friends. When they met up on top of the wall, Levi was already gone.

"Was it just me, or was Levi acting really strangely down there?" Connie asked curiously.

"It's these people that keep showing up outta nowhere. I don't trust 'em." Eren shot back while examining his blade.

"We need to stop messing around and get to the infirmary. I bet Hanji went and fetched the other person who fell yesterday to see if she knew our new guest." Mikasa walked to the edge of the wall before looking back at her comrades. "I don't know about you guys, but I want to know what's going on with these intruders. I haven't talked to the first one since she woke up, but now that we have two unexplained appearances, we need to find the source now." The talented scout dropped off the wall, and headed towards the infirmary.

**2 hours later**

~~~Lucy~~~

Lucy woke up with intense pain throbbing throughout her body. Sitting up shakily, the mage looked on the floor for some sort of bucket to release the contents of her stomach.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're going to hurt yourself even more if you move around in this state." Lucy attempted to look at the man speaking to her, but her vision became spotty as soon as she turned her head upwards. Hands pushed her back onto the bed and handed her a cold glass. "Drink. The other person who fell through will be here shortly. We need you conscious for the questioning once she gets here."

'The other person that fell through? Where am I? Could it be one of my friends?' The thoughts floated hazily through Lucy's mind. As she opened her eyes and slowly took in her surroundings for a second time, the mage's eyes fell upon a dark-haired man with an emotionless face sitting in the corner.

"Excuse me, but where am I? The last thing I can remember was that strange monster walking towards me."

"Tch, we'll be the ones to ask the questions here, so hold your tongue until the interrogation."

Lucy was startled at the man's sudden biting tone, but the sound of an 'interrogation' worried her more. 'Does this world even have magic? If they found out that I'm different from them, would they cast me out to be devoured by those monsters?'

The door to the room suddenly swung open, revealing two faces; one of which Lucy instantly recognized.

"Lucy!" A young girl with long blue hair ran into the blonde's arms. The force of the embrace caused Lucy the gasp at the sudden pain from the wound in her waist. The blue-haired girl quickly stepped back from her friend with a face full of worry as she saw the bandages wrapped around her friend.

Lucy attempted a smile through her grimace, "I'm fine, Wendy." The younger girl could see through her friend's facade, and took the moment to lean in and whisper in the mage's ear.

"Can we trust these people?" Lucy only had time to give an unsure look before a woman wearing large glasses pulled Wendy away.

"Alright, alright, let's get this show on the road, kiddos. I'm going to ask you a few questions to determine if you pose any sort of threat to us. Please try to understand. Two people have randomly fallen out of the sky in two consecutive days. We just want to know what's going on."

Lucy and Wendy faced their questioners and then nodded together. The door opened once more before they could begin, and five scouts stepped inside.

"Get out." The man in the corner demanded with unquestioned superiority.

"Commander Levi, sir, we just wish to know more about these intruders." Mikasa gave a reasonable explanation.

"Levi, let them stay, I think everyone has the right to know what's going on here." The woman with glasses stated.

"Tch, fine. Though they better not interfere here, or they will all receive a most severe punishment." The commander's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Thank you commander." The five novices chorused.

"Alright, I'll start this off now. My name is Hanji Zoe, a scientist, and your other questioner will be our own Commander Levi. What are your names?" The woman grinned brightly and stared at the two girls. Lucy was the first to speak. Her voice was shaky and weak.

"My name is Lucy-"

Wendy joined in. "And my name is Wendy."

"Oh, what wonderful names! Now tell me, how did you end up falling from the sky?" Lucy made an uneasy look.

"Erm, well, I'm not quite sure. The last thing I remember was fighting a dragon with my friends." A laugh broke out from one of the onlookers.

"Dragon?! You can't be serious." The teen was the only one openly laughing. The other observers had stifled their laugh for the safety of their lives. A fist suddenly knocked the boy in the face and threw him across the floor as he spat blood.

"I told you not to interfere. Be careful disobeying my orders Kirstein."

"Oh, don't mind them!" Hanji turned back to the girls with an excited look. "So, a dragon then? My, what an interesting world you must come from!"

"Of course!" Wendy chirped in happily. "Do you mind if we ask the next question?"

"Go ahead!"

"Where are we?" The bluenette asked with a quizzical expression.

"You are inside wall Rose, where most people here are living now. There are two other walls, Wall Sina and Wall Maria, which was, unfortunately, broken through just a few months ago." Lucy threw in an eager question.

"Who were those monsters outside of the walls?" The others in the room were taken aback at the question.

"Wow, they really must be from a different world." A teen with a shaved head pointed out.

"Are you kidding? You don't know what those creatures are? The ones who took over the world?!" Another teen stood with his fist raised.

"Eren! Stop, she really doesn't know!" The dark haired girl pointed out. Without noticing, Lucy had started hyperventilating. Sweat formed on her head and she was beginning to feel incredibly weak.

"Out. Get everyone out now." The commander's cool voice quieted the room instantly. "They've had enough questioning for today." Lucy felt grateful to the man who had noticed her sudden distress. The scouts in the room nodded and they filed out. Levi was the last person to leave.

"Be careful about overexerting yourself with those wounds. What would have been the point of saving your life earlier if you had just planned to go and die now." With that, the stoic man walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, leaving the two girls with the privacy they needed.

"Lucy, do you want me to heal your wound?" The worried girl looked at her friend. The blonde, in return, shook her head.

"No, just let it heal naturally. I'm really worried what the people here might do if they find out that we use magic. They are already so cautious with us, we need to be careful." Wendy nodded reluctantly before tears slowly came out of her eyes.

"I'm so scared Lucy. We don't know where anyone is, Natsu, Gray, Carla, Happy." The young girl's sniffles were muffled as she was pulled into her friend's embrace.

"They're fine, and we will find a way back to them, rest assured." Lucy looked out the window at the dark sky and the wall's silhouette against the stars. "We are going to make it through this crazy nightmare, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight streamed through the opened window and scattered across the wooden floor. Lucy winced slightly in her sleep as she adjusted her position on the small bed. Her arms were wrapped around the little bluenette she cared for like a sister. Their unconscious forms moved in a synchronous rhythm.

The door opened and three forms walked in quietly so as not to disturb the pair.

"They seem human enough, but I'm with Eren on how to deal with them right now." A blonde boy whispered to the other two, "We need to know more about them before accepting them with open arms."

"See Mikasa, even Armin agrees with me!" The excited teen was hit over the head with the butt of a sword.

"Hush! They're still sleeping." The female growled at her two companions.

The observers in the room suddenly quieted when a muffled sigh came from the bed. The little girl, Wendy, opened her eyes and stretched herself free from her friend's embrace. When she sat up she was surprised to see the three intruders.

"Erm, sorry for barging in your room." The blonde boy gave the little girl a sheepish look and held out his hand. "My name is Armin."

The tension in the room relaxed when the bluenette returned his handshake with a bright grin spread across her face.

"It's nice to meet some friendly faces. I'm Wendy." The girl standing next to Armin continued the introduction.

"My name is Mikasa and this is my brother Eren. Sorry for yelling at you two yesterday.'' Her gaze shifted. ''Is your friend alright?" The grin on Wendy's face dimmed noticeably as she turned and looked at Lucy.

"She's trying to put on a strong face, but I can see that she's suffering." The young girl's voice dropped to a whisper, "And she won't let me help her."

"What do you mean she won't let you help her?" Mikasa's question startled Wendy who had just realized she had spoken her thoughts aloud.

"I-er-nothing! Nothing at all!"

A groan interrupted the conversation as the injured blonde struggled to sit up. Wendy turned quickly and offered her a supporting arm, but Lucy pushed it away gently. "I can do this Wendy, don't worry."

Her pained smile became one of accomplishment as she sat up and rotated her legs to hang off the bed. After adjusting her position for a few seconds, she addressed the new face.

"Well, good morning. I don't think we've met before, my name is Lucy." The girl extended her hand towards the other blonde.

"Armin Arlert." The boy returned the handshake with a curious look on his face.

This girl, he thought, she was clearly stronger than her appearance showed. Beyond the grimacing smile, Armin could see a mountain of pain and secrets. She was incredibly kind, but the layer underneath held so much more. "Did you lose someone when you were younger?" The blonde boy quickly regretted flashing the question when pain seeped through Lucy's features.

"Yes...''

"Sorry for asking, I'm not supposed to pry." The young soldier stood quickly and darted out of the room with an anxious look spreading across his face.

Eren and Mikasa watched their friend hurry out the door with their brows arched in concern. Whatever had spooked Armin into running must have been serious.

"Excuse us for a moment." Mikasa grabbed Eren and ran to catch Armin. Lucy looked at Wendy in confusion.

"Was it something I said?"

The tiny girl shrugged in response. "Maybe you did say something offensive. After all, we still don't know how this world works."

"Armin, why'd you run off?" Eren asked the blonde once he and Mikasa found him leaning against a wall. His short hair hid his eyes as his head hung above his crossed arms. The observing pair waited for a few seconds before Eren stepped forward and nudged the blonde. "Hello? Armin?" Mikasa pulled Eren back and pointed at Armin's face.

"He's busy thinking about something. Give him a minute or two."

The blonde's face rippled with concentration as he stared down at his feet, oblivious to his two friends. After a few minutes of silence, the boy suddenly spoke up. "She's hiding something. It's behind the kindness in her tone, so large that its almost tangible enough to cut through with a knife. We can't trust her, or her friend."

"Those are my thoughts exactly." Commander Levi approached the cadets. Mikasa, Eren and Armin turned towards their commander. "I want you all to be careful around those girls until we can determine if they're a threat or not.'' His scowl deepened. ''Random visitors with secrets in stow cannot be trusted in any way, shape, or form.''

After leaving the cadets to watch over their guests, Levi trekked over to the temporary base of the survey corps, along the edges of Wall Rose. The run-down facility had only come into use when Annie had been captured. Her crystallized body had been held captive underground as Hanji's team worked around the clock to find a way into her shell. That was, of course, until the first person had come falling out of the sky. Hanji now worked around the clock to determine where these new visitors came from.

Levi had been there, three weeks ago, when a section of the sky as large as a small titan is tall, turned dark violet and opened up over a nearby forest. The hole was small enough to go unnoticed by many people for a few minutes, but the townspeople in Wall Rose soon noticed the abnormal gash in the sky. The aura hovered in the sky for nearly an hour, attracting widespread panic and the attention of the survey corps. Even with many sets of eyes set on the portal, only a few noticed when a shape suddenly came plummeting from the vivid colors.

A small blip in comparison to the previous obstruction in the sky, observant spectators could see a young girl falling with breathtaking speed. Levi and Hanji had watched with wide eyes as they saw the figure fall towards her doom. Hanji and Levi exchanged a brief nod before letting their instincts take over. The duo latched onto the nearest house and sprinted across rooftops. Levi's ears strained to hear her frightened screams, but not a single sound reached him as he watched the girl disappear into the tops of the trees. They were too far away to save the girl, and the agile man lowered himself to the ground as he realized his failure. Hanji continued past Levi with heightened purpose. As the corporal watched his fellow soldier speed past him, he hardened his emotions in preparation for the worst. With a blank face, Levi glided over to where he would be able to see the remains of whomever had fallen.

"It's a miracle!" He heard Hanji yell excitedly.

The corporal's face changed from one of stone to disbelief as he found the crash site. A unconscious form lay in the clearing, with blue hair fanning out around her body. Her arms lay beside her curled up form, in a peaceful slumber. Levi couldn't see any injuries besides the few scratches along her legs and a rather pronounced bruise on her head.

"Impossible..." The stunned corporal murmured to himself. The young girl, who only looked to be a bit over ten years old, had managed to survive a 30 foot drop, and was left with only a few scratches?

Upon further investigation, the young man put up his guard again as he noticed her unusual attire and abnormal hair color. The mad scientist was bent over the girl, checking her pulse.

"Oh, this is fascinating!" Hanji lept up and soared back towards the base yelling, "Bring her back so I can run some tests!"

"Tch. Annoying freak."

Levi picked up the small girl and ran back to the base with her in his arms. As soon as he reached front gate, he passed the girl into the arms of a stunned guard.

"This little brat fell from the sky. Give her to Hanji after tending to her wounds."

Time sure flew. It was only a week later that the older girl, Lucy, fell from the sky in the same way. Although her landing was about as rough as Levi had expected Wendy's to be. The arrival of the second girl had been exactly one week after the first, and so Levi expected another person to fall, if any, in the next day or two.

"Damn pests." He mumbled to himself as he moved downstairs to confront the mad scientist.

Levi didn't need to announce his presence as a blur moved from across the room to stare him down.

"Where have you been? Another enigmatic brat could fall from the sky any moment now!" Her face was millimeters from the commander.

"I'm pretty sure we already have one of those right here."

Hanji's face lifted into a sadistic grin. "I'm glad you've finally come to recognize how serious this problem is." The scientist jumped onto a nearby piece of machinery and crossed her legs. "Now, tell me about the two girls."

"What's to say? They may seem innocent, but they can't be trusted."

"Why?"

"Because I've kept enough secrets to know when someone is keeping one." Levi stared at Hanji with a look of annoyance. "Done with your investigation yet?"

"For now. Hey, I need you to do something for me."

"What do you want, shitty glasses?" Hanji mocked surprise at his comment.

"Oooouch, that really hurt, Levi."

"Just get to it."

"Fine, fine." Hanji lowered herself to the ground and met Levi with a serious glare. "If random people keep showing up at the rate they are now, the military police are going to want to take action. We've decided that you are going to keep the visitors safe until we figure out what's going on."

"Who's we?"

"Erwin and I." Hanji stated with a smug expression.

"Great, let's just have a party and fucking decide this without my say." Levi threw a hard scowl.

"Okay you big baby-"

"Squad leader!" A flustered scout ran in and yelled towards Hanji. "Another portal opened! A mile away from Wall Rose!"

Hanji's eyes widened in alarm. "Which side, you dumbass?!"

"U-u-um the one infested by titans!"

Levi readied his gear. "Tch, you think these people would be smart enough to drop in the areas not currently populated by man-eating monsters."

Hanji was already running out the door when she turned to yell at Levi. "You better fucking protect them Levi!"

"Yeah I got that, shitty glasses."

Lucy woke from Wendy's gentle prodding. The bluenette's face was tense with anxiousness.

"Lucy, another portal opened! Look!" The blonde turned her head to see a faint purple aura in the distance.

"I fell out of one of those?" Wendy nodded in response.

"Someone else from Fairy Tail is on their way here!"

"Oh." Lucy's eyes widened in realization and she struggled to sit up. That was, of course, until she realized that she no longer felt pain. The blonde quickly sat up and examined where her wounds should have been. The terrible cuts and breaks were completely gone.

"Wendy, did you heal me?" Her brows furrowed in disappointment.

"I only did it so we can go save whoever's going to fall!" Wendy quickly defended herself.

"Please Wendy, you have to listen to me if we're going to get through this. The people here rely on trust, it seems to be the blood that flows through their entire is something we have to gain from them." She gestured to her, now healed, skin. "Miraculous healing is not normal and could be seen as a threat by anyone."

Wendy hung her head in shame. "I know what I did was wrong," her head lifted with new motivation. "but I don't regret doing it! If healing you was the only way to save someone's life, then so be it!"

Lucy sighed. "I don't have my keys, Wendy. What's the point of healing a mage who can't use her magic?"

Wendy smiled. "One of the things I've learned about this world from the short time I've been here is that our magic is exponentially stronger! Any magic you have should be able to be used, even if it is in a different way from before." The small girl jumped up quickly. "Now let's stop wasting time, we need to go save whoever is about to fall!"

Before Lucy could ask any more questions, the bluenette pulled her out the door and into the street. The duo ran sloppily, as Lucy continued to trip over barrels and the occasional townsperson, but they soon reached the bottom of Wall Rose at the end of a deserted alley.

Wendy motioned for Lucy to climb onto her back. "C'mon, the portal is on the other side of this wall."

Lucy gave Wendy an incredulous look. "You can't carry me Wendy, I'll break you."

The bluenette gave a light chuckle, "Our magic may be amplified in this world, but our physical strength is too! Just trust me Lucy, being here for about three weeks has taught me a lot!"

The blonde moved onto the young girl's back cautiously. As soon as Lucy had settled onto the dragon slayer's back, Wendy took a deep breath and blew gently. Lucy screamed in surprise as the small breath skyrocketed the two girls into the air. Wendy continued small breaths until they were thrown, ungracefully, across the top of the wall.

"Wendy, are you alright?!"

"I'm amazing!" Her high giggle pierced the air. "I never imagined flying could be this easy!"

Lucy smiled gently at the girl in her childish happiness. The blonde could see the little girl that the Wendy should be, not the battle prepped dragon slayer she was in reality. The childish smile fell quickly though, and Lucy's did along with it.

"What's wrong, Wendy?"

"Someone just fell out of the portal."

"Who is it?" Lucy asked as she turned around quickly to overlook the titan infested area.

Across the city, a body flailed around as it picked up speed and raced towards the ground. Lucy recognized one of her best friends as she fell; her brown hair caught air like a cape, and her scream pierced the air.

"Cana." Lucy muttered, horrified at the tragedy she was watching with her own eyes.

"We can save her, Lucy." Lucy whipped back around just to see Wendy grab her arm and swing her around her neck as she jumped off the wall.

The duo fell like rain in a storm, sprinting to reach the ground, before Wendy blew gently, making them fly swiftly across the overrun city.

Lucy muttered to herself, "Don't worry Cana, we're going to save you. I refuse to lose a single one of my nakama to this foreign world."

Levi had headed straight back for the two newcomers after his chat with Hanji. His pace increased dramatically as he began to hear the voices of frightened townsfolk.

"Corporal, Sir!" Levi had to stop quickly before he ran into the three cadets walking towards him.

"What is it Jaeger? It better be fucking important."

At his words, the cadets seemed to be at a loss for their own. Armin was the first to speak up. "Um, Sir, the girls…."

"What about them?"

"T-t-they're gone."

"Wonderful. Where were they headed?" Levi kept his face emotionless, but his mind screamed questions on the inside. Why would they leave? How were they able to travel with Lucy's injuries? Does this have to do with the large secret they're keeping?

Mikasa answered bluntly. "We believe they were headed towards the portal, sir." Levi took a moment to compose his plan.

"Ackerman, assemble the rest of the useless 104th cadets and run towards the portal as soon as you collect everyone. There will probably be casualties due to its position. Tell them that before you lead them in. Arlert, go with her." As the two cadets quickly ran to follow orders, Levi pulled Eren in the opposite direction. "You're with me, brat."

"Sir, what exactly is our mission?"

"To find those two girls and possibly save the third wacko who's going to fall through. Now let's get moving."

Cana tumbled through the air, her screams spreading across the entire city. The brunette's distance to the ground closed rapidly.

.

.

.

30 feet.

.

.

20 feet.

.

.

.

Lucy and Wendy soared towards the card mage with fierce motivation. The little dragon slayer continued to blow light breaths, but began angling herself towards Cana.

The bluenette's small voice yelled to her blonde friend. "Lucy, I'm going to swing by Cana! You need to grab her!"

Lucy nodded in response and felt her heart rate quicken as she began to see the looming shapes of the monsters she had encountered only a few days earlier. The celestial mage felt the pairs' soar turn into a dive.

.

.

.

10 feet.

.

.

A flash of brown hair suddenly whipped Lucy in the face, and she quickly reacted to reach for the hand of her friend. Sweaty palms grabbed at each other until they connected unsteadily. Cana held onto the blonde's hand as if it was her only lifeline; her fearful eyes glistening with newfound hope. As soon as Wendy could see that Lucy had succeeded in catching her friend, she blew quickly in an effort to gain altitude.

"Wendy! Look out!" The young girl looked up just in time to run into the top of a house, scattering her passengers.

.

.

.

With blurry vision, Lucy quickly sat up when she heard a bloodcurdling scream from below. The blonde shook her head a few times and saw that the shingles on the roof she was occupying were thrown everywhere, most likely from the weight of her own body crashing on top. As her head slowly cleared, she looked at her surroundings in the direction of the scream and her heart broke.

Below her, Lucy could see a horde of titans swarming her two friends. A bloody Wendy was screaming as one of the lumbering monsters held Cana's unconscious body in its grasp. As the hand suddenly clenched, Lucy could see the card mage's body break. The unnerving sound of snapping was followed by Wendy's screech. Most of Cana's body fell into the mouth of an awaiting titan; an arm dropped in front of the small dragon slayer.

"CANA!" The little girl suddenly shouted, eyes red with fury. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Her magic seemed to feed off of her murderous rage, as a gust of wind blew out around her in every direction with incredible force.

The surrounding titans were slammed into nearby buildings. Lucy watched, frozen in shock and sadness, as the little girl she loved like a sister fell to the ground amidst the rubble and gore. The bluenette's hands shook as she held Cana's arm in her own. Sobs bubbled out of her chest as she realized her other friend was missing.

"LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The weeping dragon slayer screamed as she cradled Cana's arm. Lucy broke out of her immobile state and climbed down the building.

"Wendy, I'm here!" The blonde's eyes opened wide in horror as she witnessed the state of her little sister. She was covered in blood. Tears fell down Lucy's cheeks as she rushed to wrap her soft arms around the quivering child. "I'm right here."

"C-c-a-n-n-n-" Lucy hushed the girl in her arms and held her tightly.

"Shhhh, shhhh. This is just a bad dream, that's all. Cana is fine." The celestial mage reassured herself as she rocked a still body. "Our Cana is fine and healthy. She's sitting in the guild hall drinking from a barrel and arm wrestling with Macao. She's smiling and laughing, just like we will be when we get back, right Wendy? Wendy?!" Lucy pulled the little girl's body from her chest and screamed at her dead, open eyes. "No no no NO NO!" She cried out and brushed her friend's bloodstained hair away from her body, revealing a piece of shrapnel gutted at the top of her small chest.

Lucy rocked Wendy's small form back and forth, numb to the world around her as she mumbled through her tears.

"Please just let this nightmare end."


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY. So it's been nearly a year since I posted. This is just the start of me writing again so enjoy the teaser for now haha.**

Screams echoed from across the wall, and Commander Levi knew them well. Those of despair and agony were easy to pick out from the others. The short man sped in front of his squadron, leading a possibly futile rescue mission. He could feel the anxiousness from the young soldiers following him. They knew of the horrors in this world more than most.

As the team reached the part of the wall nearest the screams, they immediately regrouped for an evaluation of the situation.

"Do not put your life in jeopardy for the sake of any hopeless situation. That includes you, Jaeger." Levi eyed the rash cadet.

"Does that mean we leave them to die?" Jean asked.

"Only if it becomes a hopeless situation. Pay attention to my instructions the first time Kirstein." Levi moved his attention from his squadron towards the screams. He could easily spot five titans over 10 meters tall converging on one point. "Mikasa, I'm taking you with me on point. Jaeger and Kirstein will move to flank from left and right with Connie and Armin backing them up." The commander paused a moment as he realized the screaming had stopped, but he quickly snapped. "Don't fuck this one up 104th."

The team was immediately mobile as the two strongest members hooked and jumped from building to building. Their movements were calm and collected as they traveled towards their goal. The silence left in the absence of the girls' screams probably meant they were already dead. The whole squad feared this and prepared themselves for the worst case scenario.

Mikasa soon stopped ahead of her commander and gestured for him to join her on the rooftop. The young man hardened his expression to brace the horror he was about to witness, and fell silently beside his comrade.

There was blood everywhere: on the walls, on the titans, on the rubble covering the ground. Levi couldn't tell how much was fresh, as there had probably been blood spilled here when the Wall Maria was first breached. There was a large cluster of titans converging into a huddle at the center of the wreckage, almost certainly feeding on the remains of their new guests.

"Tch, those fools should have listened to our warnings." Levi sheathed his swords and turned his back to the scene.

His angry thoughts were interrupted by a piercing scream from inside the huddle of titans.

Lucy screamed in shock and anger as the small dragonslayer's body was ripped from her embrace. One of the lumbering monsters held it firmly in its grasp.

"No, give her back! Please!" The celestial mage pleaded with the monster as she ignored the large bodies enveloping her. The titan holding the dead body of her friend turned its head towards the blonde for a small moment before tossing Wendy into its mouth.

Lucy fell to her hands, sobbing over everything that had happened. Was everyone dead? Natsu, was he dead? What about Erza or Gray? What would they have said about her failing to protect her nakama? What was the point in continuing on? Did she have a reason to live if all of her friends had died?

The thought pierced Lucy's mind and made time seem to freeze in place. Her friends would have have wanted her to survive. They would have have felt great sorrow for the friends who died in battle, but even more sorrow for a friend who died without fighting until the end. Lucy wasn't about to die without trying first.

The mage lifted her head to stare down the monster that had eaten Wendy, and then glanced at the other monsters gathering around her.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens…"

Levi remained expressionless when he heard the scream. One of the girls was still alive at the center of a cluster of titans.

"13 targets, Sir." Mikasa calmly stated. A few moments later the rest of the squad fell by their leader's side, having found the situation to be too overwhelming to follow the original plan.

"Commander, are we just going to watch them die?" Armin bravely questioned.

"There's nothing we can do now." The words had only just left Levi's lips as an ethereal voice suddenly echoed across the debris field.

"All the stars, far and wide, show me thy appearance with such shine."

The squadron's attention whipped back to the pile of titans. Eyes widened as the group saw a glowing form shoot from the center of the bodies and hover a few meters above them. It was Lucy. The torn clothes covering her shining body were not enough to maintain the weak appearance the girl had embodied beforehand.

"Oh Tetrabiblos." Her arms were spread and her hair fanned out above her like a glowing sun. Her eyes burned with overwhelming light.

"It's an angel." Jean murmured in awe. The air grew warm from the girl's beaming aura.

Tears fell down Armin's face as he pulled on Eren's arm to grab his attention. "She's in so much pain." Those who had heard the comment noticed a few golden tears running down the girl's cheeks that they hadn't seen before.

Levi remained stiff and unmoving as he watched the blonde's mourning radiance rise above the monsters.

"I am the ruler of the stars, aspect become complete, open thy malevolent gate." The glow around Lucy grew stronger and more blinding.

Levi's instincts suddenly kicked into the highest gear. "Everyone, retreat. Now." The squadron shot him confused looks, but followed his orders. Sprinting and using their maneuvering gear, the group pulled back to the top of Wall Rose.

"What the hell is that power?" Eren commented as he squinted into the golden glow coming from nearly a mile away.

"Oh 88 stars of the heaven, shine! Urano Metria!"

The glow that had just enveloped Lucy shot down from the sky in a blazing pillar of light. The impact shook the ground violently, knocking cannons and other defenses off of Wall Rose. Unsettling screams arose from the other side of the wall as people started panicking, certainly fearing the beam to be the start of another titan invasion.

"Mikasa, take the rest of the squadron with you and help the people." Levi commanded.

"What if Lucy needs to be stopped? I need to be there." Eren protested angrily.

"I'll handle the monster." Levi snapped. His eyes bored a hole into Eren, making the recruit shift his glance elsewhere. Mikasa took the titan shifter's hand and pulled him away amidst the shaking chaos.

"We'll do our job, commander."

The light beam continued to penetrate the ground, and Levi maneuvered himself to stand as close as he could to the heat. He could only see white. There was no sign of the girl inside. Maybe she was dead, killed by her own ungodly power.

Then, it was over. The shaking stopped and the smoke slowly cleared to reveal the resulting destruction. A deep hole had been struck in the ground over 20 meters deep, and any sign of nearby civilization had been obliterated.

Levi cautiously approached the pit, and swept his eyes across the bottom to see if anything remained. There, a broken body was sprawled out, unmoving. The commander quickly slid into the pit and pulled the blonde's body into his arms. His eyes widened at the severity of her injuries and he checked her pulse. The weak heartbeat stirred him to fly out of the hole and speed towards Wall Rose with the limp girl in his arms.


End file.
